


all i do is wait

by wakarimaren



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Post-Endgame, Spider-Man - Freeform, i love Morgan, no ffh spoilers, peter is a cutie, pseudo-brother peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakarimaren/pseuds/wakarimaren
Summary: this was definitely not what I had intended to write in the first place but since i'm still reeling on the ffh adrenaline, here's another one. hope you enjoy!p/s: didn't get to check for spelling and grammar mistakes, sorry!





	all i do is wait

**Author's Note:**

> this was definitely not what I had intended to write in the first place but since i'm still reeling on the ffh adrenaline, here's another one. hope you enjoy! 
> 
> p/s: didn't get to check for spelling and grammar mistakes, sorry!

Peter drops his duffle bag on the bed and swallows the lump in his throat, running a hand through his already messy hair. It’s been at least a year since he set his feet in this house and even though it doesn’t hurt as much now, Peter still feels _his_ absence. Thankfully, he is only here for the weekend – he is only here for Morgan’s birthday party – because Peter definitely cannot imagine how he would actually feel if he had to stay here longer than that.

A soft knock on the door pulls him out of his thoughts and Peter looks towards the door just as the door opens, revealing Morgan. “Mummy said lunch will be ready in ten minutes, Peter.” She tells him almost shyly and Peter smiles, nodding his head. He grabs his phone and pockets it when he realizes that he still has yet to receive a reply.

“Thank you, Morgan. How about we go downstairs together?” Peter asks as he moves towards Morgan and she nods her head. Peter grabs a hold of Morgan’s hand and he closes the door behind him. “So, what are we having for lunch today?” Peter asks as the two of them moves to the stairs. He can’t help it really – Peter only managed to grab some toast for breakfast this morning, so he is feeling quite hungry right now.

Morgan grins as she looks up at her pseudo-brother. “Cheeseburger!” She chirps happily and Peter chuckles under his breath as he nods his head. The last time he had seen Morgan was during the New Year’s Eve party and that had been a couple of months ago. She is now slightly taller than she had been then. “Do you like cheeseburger, Peter?”

Peter looks down at her and shrugs his shoulders. “I’m alright with it.” He answers and Morgan raises an eyebrow at his reply. “But Y/N is obsessed with cheeseburgers – like we would go get cheeseburgers almost every other day.” A soft smile appears on his face as he remembers your obsession with cheeseburgers.

“Y/N? Who is she? Your girlfriend?” Morgan asks him playfully and Peter flushes slightly, nodding his head. He absolutely cannot believe he is being teased by a six-year-old. Peter clears his throat and bops Morgan lightly on the head.

“Silly bear.” Peter lifts Morgan up and heads toward the kitchen where Pepper and Happy are working on the cheeseburgers. “Hey, Happy. Thanks for having me, Pepper.” Peter places Morgan on her seat and she happily sits down, looking at her family.

Pepper looks over her shoulders and shakes her head, a small smile present on her face. “Don’t be silly, Peter. We will always be glad to have you here.” She tells him and Peter smiles, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Happy places a plate full of mini cheeseburgers right in front of Morgan. “Take a seat, Peter. We’ll be serving food soon.” He tells him and Peter nods his head as he makes his way to the chair right beside Morgan’s.

Once Peter is seated, Morgan leans over and pokes him on his arm. “Hey, Peter. Can I see your girlfriend’s photo? Is she pretty? Why do you like her? What does she like about you? Where did you meet Y/N?” At the end of her sentence, Morgan takes a huge breath and blew the air out from her mouth.

Peter chuckles as his cheeks start to flush slightly at Morgan’s handful of questions. He clears his throat as he takes out his phone – might as well show Morgan your photo. A smile appears on Peter’s face when he realizes that you had finally replied his text and unlocking his phone, Peter presses his gallery and scrolls through the abundance of photos that he has of him and you. He stops on one of his favourite photos and shows his phone to Morgan.

“You remember Aunt May, right?” Peter asks Morgan and she furrows her eyebrows before slowly nodding her head. “That’s Y/N beside her.” Peter points at the figure beside May: in the photo, you are currently facing the camera with May and May has her arms wrapped around your waist as the two of you smiled towards the camera. “Pretty isn’t she?”

“Who’s pretty?” Pepper asks as she places plates full of burgers and sausages on the table. She leans over to peek at Peter’s phone and gives him a look. “She has a nice smile – what’s her name?”

Peter feels the tips of his ears turning red and he flushes. Morgan takes that chance to answer her mother’s question. “Y/N, mummy! Her name is Y/N! and she is Peter’s girlfriend!” She exclaims happily.

“Oh, so you finally found the confidence to confess to Y/N? You were pining for her so hard it was kind of sad to see.” Happy states over his shoulders and Peter groans, flushing deeply. Lunch was going to be long…

*

Peter leans against the headboard and picks up his phone. He immediately presses your contact and calls you. It takes you a few seconds to answer but when you did, Peter relaxes visibly. “Hey.”

“ _Hi! How are you holding up, Peter?”_

Peter shrugs his shoulders as he looks around the room. Lunch had been really long and surprisingly; it was really nice. Tony was only mentioned briefly and lovingly, and Peter thought it might have hurt him more if he had to talk about Tony but being here with people who loved Tony as much as he did, and probably more was really nice. “I’m actually feeling pretty fine.” He answers earnestly.

_“That’s great… I miss you, by the way. Hanging out with Ned and MJ are fun, don’t get me wrong, but I miss you.”_

Peter cannot help the smile forming on his face. “Yeah? I miss you too. I wish you could have joined me – you would probably love it here. All of these greens and browns – you would want to go hiking every day.”

_“Haha, oh yeah? You have yet to go on a hike with me, Parker… I wish I could have joined you too but I think you needed this. If I was there, things probably would have been awkward.”_

Peter chuckles, shaking his head as he uses his free hand to play with the covers. “Highly unlikely – Morgan was asking about you today, so lunch was filled with questions about you and I was teased the entire time!”

 _“Ouch._ ”

“I can feel the love, Y/N.” Peter rolls his eyes at your answer and you laugh. The smile on his face grows bigger upon hearing your laughter. “Morgan asked me if I liked cheeseburger so I told her I was alright with it and that you enjoyed cheeseburger more than I do… and it just… sort of spiraled from there.”

 _“You are such a dork, Peter, I love you._ ”

Warmth washes over him when he heard those words and he looks out the window. “I love you too, Y/N. Maybe next time, we can come here together. Morgan seems pretty excited to meet you. Pepper too, of course.”

_“…I would love that, Peter. Morgan sounds like a sweet girl too. What are your plans for the rest of the day?”_

Peter shrugs his shoulders and flops on the bed. “I’m supposed to be resting for a bit and then I’d have to go help Happy with errands for the little miss.” He lets out a yawn and Peter presses a hand against his mouth, trying to muffle it. “What about you?”

_“You need rest. I’m sure Queens will be fine without the friendly neighborhood Spiderman for the weekend. I’m having dinner with May later so I probably need to finish all of these assignments before I can leave.”_

Peter nods his head as he recalls the first time he had introduced May to you – he had been so nervous that day because he really wanted the both of you to get along well and fast forward almost seven months later, the two of you could not be any closer. “Tell May I’ll call her after dinner then.”

_“Mhm, will do. You probably should take that nap now, Pete. I’ll talk to you later or tomorrow, okay? Love you.”_

Peter exchanges a couple more words with you before he hung up the call. He tosses his phone to the side and smiles. He really hopes he will be able to bring you here someday and introduce you to some of the most wonderful people he has ever been blessed to meet.


End file.
